


Possession

by AndersAndrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi n'aime pas s'agenouiller, il n'aime pas faire ce genre de chose. Mais il le fait, parce que c'est Erwin, et qu'il est habité par un fort sentiment de propriété qui se trouve malmené quand Erwin va voir ailleurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Possession  
> Fandom : Shingeki no kyojin  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : Romance WTP (c'est à dire porn porn porn)  
> Personnages : Erwin/Levi  
> Nombre de mots : 669  
> Commentaires : Première fanfiction de l'année 2015 ! Inspirée (très fortement) du doujin "Dripping with affection, gushing with love" de Gelatin.  
> Je n'ai vu que l'anime, donc il n'y a pas de spoilers au delà.

Il déteste cette position d'infériorité, à genoux entre ses cuisses, et il déteste ce genre de pratique. Le sensation de sa queue, grosse, sale, qui obstrue sa gorge ; le goût désagréable sur sa langue ; la viscosité dans sa bouche, qui dégouline sur ses lèvres, son menton.  
Il déteste ça, mais il est envahit d'un vindicatif sentiment de possessivité qui le pousse dans des directions à la fois contradictoires et extrêmes.  
Il porte son regard orageux sur le visage d'Erwin ; la dureté de ses traits est adoucie par le plaisir, ses yeux bleus brillent de désir et il se lèches les lèvres avant de parler :  
\- C'est...pour le moins inhabituel, Levi.  
Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le jeune homme engloutit davantage le sexe de son amant, le faisant renverser la tête en arrière dans un râle de satisfaction.  
La main d'Erwin ne tarde pas à atterrir dans ses cheveux. Levi sent qu'il joue avec sans appuyer, les doigts caressants. Il ferme alors les yeux, tout concentré sur sa tâche, et suce avec davantage de rigueur, les lèvres resserrées. Les bruits humides qu'il émet sont volontaires, et leur effet, immédiat. Erwin frémit, ses cuisses se contractent.  
Levi gémit, propageant une vibration délicieuse dans le bas-ventre de son supérieur. Ce dernier se crispe, la voix rauque et mal assurée, pour une fois :  
\- Levi, je vais...  
Le jeune homme resserre son emprise pour le couper dans son élan. Il se redresse en lui tenant toujours la queue.  
\- Levi, halète le blond avec une petite once de désespoir qui fait frissonner son compagnon.  
Celui-ci lui fait refermer les genoux pour s'asseoir dessus. Son corps nu vient se blottir contre la chemise d'Erwin trempée de sueur. Il étend ses jambes pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille et murmure à son oreille :  
\- Ce n'est pas assez...  
Erwin tourne la tête et l'embrasse. Levi se rétracte en faisant la moue, se sachant encore poisseux, mais son amant caresse sa joue avec son nez d'un air plutôt content. Ses bras l'enlace et il parcourt son dos avec ses mains larges, chaudes.  
\- Ça te gêne tant que ça que je couche avec des femmes, Levi ?  
\- La ferme !, gronde le jeune homme en guidant le gland dans la raie de ses fesses.  
Il sent néanmoins le sourire d'Erwin contre sa peau, tandis qu'il se blottit contre son épaule, le pénétrant lentement. Il agrippe ses cheveux dorés et tire dessus avec hargne, sans que cela ait le moindre effet ; le sexe dur se fraye un chemin forcé à l'intérieur de lui et le fait ravaler sa fierté.  
Il pousse un cri bref en chassant les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Erwin le serre contre lui et murmure :  
\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte...mais je dois donner le change.  
\- Je m'en fous !, grince Levi entre ses dents. Dépêche-toi de me baiser vite et fort !  
Erwin soupire et se met à l'ouvrage. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se cambre entre ses bras, cherche à lui faire mal. Pourtant le blond résiste à la pression qu'il exerce sur lui – griffant, mordant – et il le besogne avec frénésie, la chambre s'emplissant des claquements de leurs chairs moites et des geignements de Levi sous cet assaut implacable.  
\- Si autoritaire, susurre Erwin entre deux coups de rein.  
Levi gémit en se crispant sur lui, trop conscient qu'il est en train de perdre la cadence ; Erwin étouffe un nouveau râle et l'emplit de sa jouissance. Il murmure alors à l'oreille de Levi trois petits mots.  
\- Putain d'enfoiré, grogne le jeune homme.  
Et s'il y a une once de désespoir dans sa voix, ce n'est pas à cause d'Erwin et de ses frasques. Ni à cause du fait que leur relation doive rester secrète parce qu'Erwin risquerait de se faire virer et l'escouade démanteler.  
Et encore moins la faute à cette confession qu'il s'efforce aussitôt d'oublier, le visage en feu.


End file.
